


We Were Born Sick

by trashcan101



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Denial, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, I was like, Kazuhira Miller - Freeform, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Revolver Ocelot - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, bottom!kaz, but i love it, i don't remember where it went, ocelot is a tease, seductress ocelot, so much foreplay, this ship is trash, very resolved, yeah this'll have a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcan101/pseuds/trashcan101
Summary: Logically, he knows that this man is supposed to be his rival, the person to bicker with constantly, they're supposed to butt heads constantly, but right now, Kaz looks so damn good. He can't focus on anything but him.
This feels much too intimate, they're just relieving stress from everything going on right now, but the room feels much smaller and the atmosphere is dizzying, thick with tension and want and he feels drunk on Kaz's kisses and he needs to feel his skin right now.
Alternatively: Ocelot and Kaz relieve stress by having sex. Ocelot denies his feelings again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, this is the first time I've ever written full-blown smut, so I did research and did a lot of guesswork. I was too nervous about this to post it for OcelHira week, so, whoops. Anyway, I hope this does them justice because their characters are so complex and I struggled finding the voice for Ocelot, but I tried, so. Comments and suggestions are always welcome!

 

 

This wouldn't last forever. They both knew it, they could always be just a few heartbeats away from the end of them.

 

But right now,  Big Boss is on a mission somewhere in central Africa, far away from the Mother Base platform they stood on, salty wind blowing through their hair and making its way into their lungs.

 

It was ridiculous, two grown-ass-adults standing under a stairwell, drinking in the sight of each other.

 

Of Kaz, with his aviators slipping down his nose, revealing his eyes, reminding Ocelot of a deer in the headlights.

 

Ocelot's hand curled into Kaz's button-up, pulling him closer, refusing to let his breath stutter the way the other man's does, audible only to his keen ears.

 

Ocelot knew humans, he knew the way they react to stimuli and the tell-tale, yet miniscule signs of arousal. The dilation of pupils, the breath stalling briefly before picking up a harsher pace, the gulping of the excess saliva being produced in mouths.

 

He knows those all too well, but on Kaz-

 

On Kaz, they're the infuriating desire to cover the tongue peeking out to moisten his lips with his own, they're the urge to drag his teeth over his pulse point to feel the thrumming there, caused by _him._

 

He can just imagine it, the drawn out gasp he'd make, the way his chest would heave ever so slightly-

 

Ocelot has to close his eyes for a second, the images swirling in his brain becoming harder and harder to _picture_ instead of _do_.

 

"Ocelot," Kaz grits out, frustration seeping through his tone. He's frustrated with the fact that he feels the same way, Ocelot knows that. The nonverbal cues he's giving makes the hairs stand up on he back of his neck.

 

"Hm?" Is all he says, ducking his head to nose at the spot directly under his ear, feeling his pulse throb against his cheek, a slight grin threatening to take over his thin lips.

 

He couldn't even cut this sexual tension with a knife. A particularly sharp sword, maybe. It's only about seventy degrees outside but he's sweltering under Miller's thick gaze.

 

It's weird, the way his fingers shake the slightest bit, and it's not enough for anyone but himself to notice the tiniest tremor of his hands.

 

It's not just weird, he realizes. It's terrifying.

 

_How the tables have turned_ , he thinks to himself dryly, trying to block out the quiet voice in his head that's steadily becoming louder, that tells him a jumble of words and images that almost hurt to imagine-

 

The soft flush of Kaz's skin- the first few buttons of his shirt are unbuttoned and a flush is creeping up his neck and he's wondering how far _down_ the pink tinge goes.

 

The way his eyes occasionally dart from side to side, like a frightened rabbit being approached by a cat with its teeth bared and it's stalk slow and predatory-

 

He's not scared of him, Ocelot knows that. He could've screamed bloody murder the second Ocelot cornered him, he could've bludgeoned him to death with his crutch, he could've taken a note from Quiet and bitten his ear off.

 

No, he's scared of what he wants. Ocelot understands that, they're supposed to hate each other and grudgingly work together and toss insults at each other like a damned football every second they're together.

 

It's not like Kaz _doesn't_ call him an idiot at least ten times a day, but about two of those times are after a bad joke or the butchering of a language. As good as he is at knowing everyone's true intentions, the confusion still lingers after he sees the fondness behind Kaz's smile lines, even as he's rolling his eyes at an awful pun or when Ocelot points out that yes, those two recruits _are_ fucking, he can tell by the way they walk.

 

Clouds obscure the sun, chasing the sunlight out of view. Maybe it's foreboding, the way the moisture in he atmosphere prickles their skin and dampens their lungs, but Ocelot reads people, not weather.

 

Kaz is kind of like the sun, hot-headed and brash and his default facial expression is disgruntled. Yet, he's soft as the sunlight peeking through the clouds right now, pale skin a stark contrast against the red glove that forces him to lift his chin up to meet Ocelot's gaze again after breaking away from the intensity.

 

"You just gonna fuckin' stare at me?" Miller bites, eyes flashing as he spits the venomous words out.

 

Ocelot huffs a laugh, short, but answers him anyway.

 

"And if I do?" Ocelot answers a question with a question, raising a thick eyebrow questioningly. There's no malice in his voice, it was no cruel taunt. Just teasing, voice dripping with sensuality.

 

Kaz scoffs, pursing his lips, betraying the way his pulse thumps like a fish caught in a net, Ocelot's hand casually creeping from his jaw to his neck, feeling the erratic pulse there.

 

"Easy there, Socrates," Miller says, voice becoming less steady and more breathy when he feels the cold gloves ghost over such a vulnerable place. Ocelot had more than enough practice snapping necks, crushing windpipes, asphyxia was nothing new to him. He could kill him, right then, right there with the flick of a wrist.

 

He wouldn't, and Ocelot knows damn well he wouldn't. It's symbolic, in a way, of the dynamic. After all, to Ocelot, the chase is almost as fun as the catch.

 

_Almost_ , he thinks, the relatively new image of Kaz under him, lower lip disappearing under his teeth, the copper taste of the blond man's mouth after he bites too hard, the way he has to close his eyes to keep from reacting too much when Ocelot says something particularly obscene-

 

Patience was something Ocelot had an amplitude of, but the Commander is something entirely different, he makes him _want_ to lose control, to ditch the blasé attitude.

 

Ocelot is perpetually stuck between fuck him and _I want to fuck him_ and it's so raw and powerful that it scares him.

 

He occupies himself with kissing Miller straight on the mouth, and the muffled ' _hmmph!'_ and the dropping of a crutch to grasp onto silvery strands with needy fingers makes Ocelot's blood run _hot_ in his veins, the hint of a growl transferred from his lips to Kaz's.

 

Close proximity is no longer a want, but a necessity, he presses Kaz into the wall, keeping him steady with one hand on his shoulder and the other roaming over his chest, his stomach, his neck, Kaz is malleable and soft, even under his gloves and fuck, he can barely handle it.

 

Sharp teeth latch onto the XO's bottom lip, taking advantage of the newfound parting of Ocelot's lips and taking control of the kiss, harshly yanking on his hair because no matter how weak in the knees being dominated makes Kaz, he'll fight as hard as he can until resistance is useless.

 

Ocelot grins smugly into the kiss, Kaz is overcompensating for the way his breath is already picking up and his hips move of their own accord towards the Russian, reminding him of the pull of gravity.

 

Maybe they were like gravity, with the way they could be exchanging passive-aggressive comments and insults so angrily, but their eyes always strayed to each other's lips, hands always finding their way into belt loops and into hair.

 

Ocelot pulls himself away from the forbidden fruit that's Miller's lips, open-mouthed kisses trailing from his jaw to his neck and Kaz leans his head against the hard orange wall, allowing him access to the fair skin that just called out to Ocelot, it was waiting for his teeth and deep red marks to be scattered across the skin possessively, telling anyone who looked close enough that he'd been there first and maybe that's selfish, but it's his own sadistic form of art.

 

"Your skin is so...blank. Guess I'll have to fix that, huh?" He whispers into the crook of his neck, reveling at the shiver that follows, sinking his teeth into the junction of his neck and his shoulder. Kaz's weak spot, he's learned these past few weeks. It's not even been five times with the blond yet, but he's always been a fast learner, taking notes of the places he enjoys being kissed and bitten and storing the information away in his brain for future reference.

 

"Fuck you," Kaz mumbles, but it's half-hearted as can be and there's a moan lying beneath the surface of those two words, he just has to dig a little deeper, bite a little harder-

 

There it is, that whimpered noise that escapes from the recesses of his soul, Miller's arousal against his thigh spurring him on, he has to have him, he _has_ to.

 

"Well, Miller, I'd _love_ to, but you'll need to be a little more polite if you want me to fuck you," Ocelot drawls, watching how his words are reflected in his eyes, the iris just a sliver compared to the dilation of his pupils.

 

Kaz swallows, clearly torn between his pride and his desire to be taken, to chase pleasure with this man. His resolve is splintering, tearing apart at the seams and this is the most beautiful part, Ocelot thinks. Seeing the gears in his brain turn so hard they begin smoking.

 

Beautiful, Kaz is, during moments like this. A love bite blooming on his neck, sweat beading at his temple, thick lashes fluttering as the other man resumes laving at his neck, his other hand teasing at the hem of his shirt.

 

"Take me to your room, Ocelot," Miller says, softly, looking down because he feels so vulnerable this way and Ocelot honestly wasn't expecting him to give up his dignity for his desires so easily.

 

His heart thumps in his chest at the sincerity and he must really be messed up if Miller's reluctant, yet absolute and unwavering trust in him turns him on so much, sentiment has never meant a whole lot to the sadist, but hearing it from Kaz is something entirely different.

 

"Yeah. Yeah, okay, Miller." Ocelot says, voice low and gentler, leading him to his room.

 

The platform they were on happened to be under construction and today was not a construction day, so they weren't to be interrupted, but there are recruits hustling and bustling all about so they have to be casual.

 

Luckily for them, the recruits seem to be preoccupied, a few noticing them and saluting them, which Ocelot returns and Kaz gives a polite nod, hand occupied by his crutch.

 

Ocelot's heart is pounding despite himself, imagining all the ways this could go, all the ways he could take Kaz, maybe this time it could be on his bed, God, Miller would look so good, tangled in his sheets, that thin sheen of sweat beading on his chest-

 

"You gonna be a gentleman and let me in?" Kaz says, clearly becoming impatient at Ocelot spacing out. Again.

 

"Who said I was a gentleman?" Ocelot says, looking over his shoulder at Kaz and raising his eyebrows, a smile playing on his lips before he obliges and lets the blond into his room.

 

Miller stands there for a moment, seemingly at a loss of what to do, a rare moment of shyness overcoming him.

 

Ocelot seizes the opportunity, kissing him hard, getting him back into the mood.

 

Apparently, it works, because Miller seems to remember who the fuck he is and one-handedly strips off the Russian's scarf, latching his mouth onto the skin now revealed and Ocelot hisses at the sensation, because _God_ that feels good and he's so wound up already and their clothes aren't even off yet, he hears the filthy noises of Miller lapping at his skin and shit, he's in too deep.

 

Kaz is not in control here, there's no way he'd allow that. He grips Kaz by the shoulder and pushes him onto the bed, preening at the way Miller's breath leaves him in a surprised puff, cheeks regaining their flush and hair splayed on the pillow.

 

He crawls onto the bed, straddling the blond with his knees on either side of his hips, leaning down to pull him into a bruising kiss, feeling how Miller's lips are already swollen and red.

 

"Tell me, Miller, is this what you want?" He whispers after he pulls away, his gaze thick and heavy, the Commander's eyes no longer obstructed by the sunglasses, his emotions clear as day. Still, that doesn't mean he would do it without explicit permission. He's a sadist, but if he's being honest, hurting Kaz is one of the last things he wants to do.

 

Milky eyes lock on his as he receives quite a heated glare at his question. Kaz is telling him with his eyes that _yes, you idiot, this is what I want!_

 

But Ocelot, Ocelot wants to hear it from him.

 

Kaz huffs, looking at the ceiling stubbornly for a few seconds before muttering a

 

"...Yes."

 

"Sorry, what was that?"

 

Ocelot's just fucking with him, Miller knows that, but right now he's too aroused to fight this.

 

"Yes, asshole, this is exactly what I want!" Kaz spits, all narrowed eyes and reddened cheeks. Ocelot wants to fucking wreck him right there, wants to ravage his body and be so deep inside him that Kaz can't think of anything else and can only say his name.

 

Ocelot doesn't need to hear any more, so he focuses himself on unbuttoning Kaz's shirt, leaving it open as he leaves teasing licks and nips on his way down.

 

He sneaks a glance at Miller's face and he's watching Ocelot as intently as he can, breath catching when the Russian rakes his fingernails over his nipples, capturing his lower lip with his own teeth.

 

Logically, he knows that this man is supposed to be his rival, the person to bicker with constantly, they're supposed to butt heads constantly, but right now, Kaz looks so damn good. He can't focus on anything but him.

 

This feels much too intimate, they're just relieving stress from everything going on right now, but the room feels much smaller and the atmosphere is dizzying, thick with tension and want and he feels drunk on Kaz's kisses and he needs to feel his skin _right now_.

 

He rips off his gloves, throwing them across the room and sure, they're a staple of his but Kaz is so warm under him, his heart pounding under his bare palm and it's bad form but Ocelot's is thumping unevenly in his chest and he understands.

 

"Don't wanna get 'em dirty?" Kaz remarks, eyebrow raising in a challenging way and even if Ocelot can see through the flimsy confident and unwavering persona he's presenting, he'll play along.

 

Ocelot grins crookedly, unrestrained as his hands find their way to Miller's lower stomach, carefully watching the way his eyes light up in recognition.

 

"Not particularly, but it's easier to touch you this way. I'm sure you don't mind, right?" Ocelot works on unbuckling the blond's belt, not letting his eyes stray from Kaz, effectively holding him in place with his gaze.

 

"You _want_ to touch me? How kind of you," Miller grits his teeth as Ocelot's fingertips brush his bulge, refusing to let his eyes close even though he's dying for release.

 

Kaz is a little over half-hard, just from making out with Ocelot and it's a compliment but it feels like a punch straight to his gut and he's sort of irritated at the both of them for not figuring out this whole sexual tension thing earlier because Kaz is _really_ hot and Ocelot is _really_ turned on.

 

Is Miller also annoying as hell? Yes. Is he too stubborn for his own good? Yes. Does he argue with Ocelot just to have something to do? Probably.

 

That doesn't change the fact that the sex is phenomenal.

 

In a weird way, it kind of _makes_ the sex.

 

Ocelot skirts around his erection, fingertips so close but not close enough to where Kaz wants them to be and Ocelot has infinitely times as much patience as him because if he were in the Russian's shoes, he'd be ten paces ahead with Ocelot's dick down his throat and later he'd have to fight to pretend he wasn't goddamned happy that way.

 

But asking for that touch was admitting defeat and Ocelot wasn't so cruel as to tease him about it right then but he probably would offhandedly mention it during a slow office day when they're doing paperwork alongside each other.

 

"I am a gentleman, remember?" Ocelot leans his head back up to meet his eyes, a few strands of hair falling in his face as he frees Miller's cock from its restraints in his boxers.

 

Kaz sucks in a breath, audible and sharp like a blade and boy, is that music to Ocelot's ears.

 

The other man looks at him with what was probably supposed to be a glare, but it's so watered down with lust and a small part of that forbidden warmth that his gut clenches with emotion and later he'll definitely chalk it up to the heat of the moment, but right now it's the way the sunlight hits Miller's hair and the way his chest rises and falls unevenly and the way he realizes Kaz has the entirety of his cold, bitter heart in his remaining hand.

 

"Yeah, I think I remember that," Kaz says, voice husky and lips finally tilting upwards.

 

Ocelot just hums, a sudden stroke of his hand downwards stealing the breath from Kaz's lips along with ripping a tight whine from Kaz's throat as his body tenses beautifully, hips rising to meet his touch and it's mesmerizing.

 

"So pretty like this," Ocelot says, hushed, moving his hand slowly and it's torturous pleasure, just the way Kaz likes it.

 

Miller's cheeks heat up the tiniest bit and his body relaxes into the mattress, though he's trying not to preen the praise fucking gets to him and he loves it. Kaz lives for compliments and he's a grown ass man who has killed countless people and can shoot a gun better one-handedly than most people with two hands, but those words light him up from the inside out.

 

Maybe it's fucked, but Ocelot being the only one to see this side of him makes his dick twitch inside his pants.

 

"Shut up!" Is hissed into the humid air, but Ocelot doesn't take it personally. He can tell by the way Miller's body reacts that he loves it.

 

"To me, it seems like you rather enjoy me talking to you while I touch you, am I correct?" Ocelot doesn't wait for an answer, rather he thumbs over the head of Kaz's dick and there's a mostly-swallowed groan in his throat, but Ocelot's keen ears hear and fuck it, he can afford to be a little smug.

 

Miller just looks up at him with those wide, cloudy eyes and it's put on, Ocelot can tell that it's faux innocence and not the real deal because, well, Kaz _isn't innocent_ , not by any stretch of the word.

 

It's not fair, either, because Kaz knows damn well what that does to him and he's using another tactic to steal the control of the situation despite him being the one laying on the bed.

 

The thing is, it works.

 

"Don't look at me like that," The Russian growls, using his other hand to wrap around Kaz's vulnerable throat, and there's a bit of pressure there but not enough to hurt Miller, just enough to make his breathing harsher.

 

Ocelot both sees and feels his Adam's apple bobbing beneath his hand, but Kaz's gaze doesn't waver, it's just as steady and heated as ever, defiance clear in the way his eyes now narrow, though his flaming cheeks betray him once again.

 

"Why not?" Kaz grins at him, all sharp teeth and playfulness.

 

And, to be fair, that's a pretty valid question. Why can't Miller look at him like that? Does he have a logical reason?

 

Well, Ocelot has plenty of them, but they're hardly reasons he could say out loud, like-

 

It makes Ocelot feel like his fucking chest is caving in, ribs shattering and splintering like rocks in the aftermath of an earthquake-

 

It makes him feel like his self-control is slipping out of his needy hands and that's not okay-

 

It makes him want to fuck Kaz into the mattress and leave marks all over his stomach and on the inside of his good thigh, wants Kaz to cry out because of _him_ , wants to hover over his body as Miller stares up at him with those goddamn eyes-

 

 

"I don't have to tell you that," Ocelot says, hoping his voice convinces Kaz that this is not open for discussion, the matter should be closed.

 

"Oh, Ocelot, I get it. It turns you on, doesn't it? I turn you on, don't I?" He looks like the cat who caught the canary, a smug grin resting on his lips casually and even though Ocelot's ego is doubled over in pain, it's kind of nice to see Miller without a look of disdain on his face, for once.

 

It's not like he wants to tell Miller that yes, he turns him on and yes, he's spent nights with his hand fisted around his cock, head tilted back and imagining it was the Commander, imagining that same wicked smile he's seeing right now, sin dripping off his lips in the form of sighs and gasps.

 

"The way you're talking makes it seem like you don't want to be able to walk tomorrow, Miller," He's let go of his throat now, slight purple-tinged imprints of where a hand was forming on his neck.

 

The Russian puts a hand under his chin, forcing eye contact and leaving him unable to look away if he wanted to. Locked in place, Kaz's lips turn up and his eyes darken, almost imperceptibly. Nevertheless, he's staring a hole through Ocelot's face and if he didn't know any better, he'd think Kaz was examining his brain and picking apart his thought processes bit by bit and analyzing why his hands tremble and why he's very clearly holding back a smile.

 

As moody and unpredictable Miller is, he's of equal intellect and if he's being honest, it kind of pisses him off that Miller has him halfway figured out, which is more frightening than anything.

 

"Well, to be fair here, It's not like I can walk very well anyway." His voice is painted with humor and Ocelot can't help but huff a laugh at how true the words ring.

 

But this is a game, this is a game that Ocelot will not lose, and if a little bit of admittance is needed, he'll swallow the bitter taste, because this is not defeat. Lose the battle, win the war.

 

Ocelot lets his hand grip tighter around the base of the other man's dick, keeping his eyes on him even as Kaz's became slightly lidded and his hips twitched.

 

He moves his mouth to the shell of Miller's ear, lowering his voice to a throaty whisper, hoping it will get the point across.

 

"That's it. Keep your eyes on me. I want you to watch-" He pauses for a second, glances away like he's thinking, though it's just a practiced move. "As I fucking wreck you, Commander."

 

Kaz looks at him for a second, face betraying how much those words affected him, his mouth trembles with the words he wants to say, screwing his eyes shut for a second before he opens them up, the fire behind them burning brighter than ever.

 

"You can't tell me shit like that and not pound me into the mattress," He says, words alight with need and the words flow off of his tongue beautifully, the perfect balance of stubbornness and desperation, all rumpled clothes and messy hair, nearly panting as he lay there on the bed looking like sin incarnate.

 

Ocelot laughs, but it's not a mean sound. Rather, it's as sincere as he gets and a high compliment to anyone who gets close enough to him to hear it.

 

"Mm, Miller, I am definitely planning on it, but all in due time. There's no need to rush."

 

Kaz chuckles and Ocelot isn't looking but he knows by now that there's a benevolent eye-roll behind it.

 

"Of course you think that, you sadist. You just want to torture me," He groans, though his body is responding incredibly underneath Ocelot's hands and careful ministrations.

 

"No, I enjoy every minute of it, and judging by how you're all laid out for me, you do, too. Nothing to be ashamed of, there's nothing wrong with wanting to be fucked."

 

Kaz sucks in a breath, the noise echoing into the heated air. He's wearing far too many clothes for Ocelot's taste, so he begins the tortuous task of removing Miller's clothes, starting with his pants.

 

To him, subtlety is the art of seduction, but he can't keep himself from licking his lips at the reveal of milky-white thighs and the fact that they shift apart slightly on their own, without prior prompting to do so. A very human reaction, seemingly unexciting, but the fact that it's the grumpy Commander that the aforementioned thighs belong to makes it all that much more satisfying.

 

"Keep talking," Kaz says, hushed, and it's kind of funny because Ocelot can't seem to recall the other man ever saying that to him, he's so used to 'shut up' and 'can you be quiet for once?'

 

That's not to say that those weren't the words he'd been waiting to hear, though. That's what gets Kaz off, he's into filth and deep voices telling what they want to do to him and commanding him and praising him.

 

And isn't that a good thing, because Ocelot loves to sweet talk and hell, if he's being cocky here, he's damn good at it.

 

"Well, about what you said earlier," Ocelot pauses to smile at him, sweet, but with undertones of sin, putting the 'devil' in 'devil's food cake'. Is it overdone? Absolutely. Does it work? _Absolutely._

Ocelot runs his hand absentmindedly over the crease between hip and thigh, massaging the indent where Kaz's hip bone dipped in, back and forth

 

It's not even entirely sexual, the way the caress makes Miller sink into the bed, it's the relief of intimacy that takes him by surprise, so rare in their war-ravaged life. Ocelot isn't gentle, not usually, but Kaz has been through hell and back and sure, he's a prick sometimes, but he didn't deserve that.

 

"-about you turning me on, well, you were right. Spot-on, even. You do turn me on, especially when you look at me with those goddamn eyes and that look- you try to get me to snap, to turn me on so much that I can't take it anymore and I fuck the hell out of you. Am I correct?" Ocelot finishes, moving his hand to the left hip, draining the tension from it with firm, deliberate touches.

 

Kaz needs to let go for a while, and he _hates_ anything like this because his oversized ego takes it as pity, his hard-headed personality takes it as defeat and weakness, but he needs this, more importantly, he wants this.

 

Maybe that's what makes it all the more intense, the way Kaz wouldn't open up to most people this way. It's a blatant show of trust, and they have no reason to trust each other, they were shoved together and forced to get along and work together. At first, they didn't work together, teeth gnashed and fists slammed into tables so hard that Ocelot could hear the wood splintering.

 

But, _oh,_ the frustration remained, though it was painted with exhausted laughs and coffee runs and shared exasperated glances.

 

Miller laughs, airily, but in the way that makes Ocelot know those are the words he'll replay in his head when he's jerking off tomorrow.

 

"Yes," Kaz chokes out a whimper as he's roughly stroked, lips parting to make way for harsh breaths.

 

"Well, Miller, I'll do anything to you that you want. _Anything_ -" Ocelot trails off, Kaz's cock catching his gaze, all red and leaking, almost painful looking. He's a bit impressed, he'll admit, at how well he's held himself together so far.

 

"Yeah?" Kaz says, sensing that the sentence wasn't finished yet.

 

"The rule being that you have to say it out loud. Make it sound nice for me and maybe it'll be better for you," Ocelot lies through his teeth, he's gonna make it as good as he can for Miller, there's no way he'd under-perform in something as crucial as this. The domineering tone he deliberately uses implies otherwise, because, for a second, Kaz looks intimidated, before realization floods his features.

 

Kaz appears a bit insulted at first, before he seems to realize that this may just be another way for Ocelot to establish control. Or, it could just be something he's really into. Either way, Kaz will agree to it.

 

If it's a challenge he wants, it's a challenge he'll get.

 

"How 'bout you get around to fucking me, then?" Kaz says, bluntly. Ocelot looks vaguely amused, and not-so-vaguely turned on.

 

He receives a wry smile at that.

 

Ocelot leans closer, lips against Miller's ear, tongue flitting out to taste the shell of it, to feel the warmth that his body radiated from his chest to the tops of his ears.

 

"I guess I could start that," He says, and Miller blanches a little at the answer he wasn't expecting. Kaz can see how his icy eyes melt a little, glimmering, clearly pleased with the response Miller gave him.

 

Ocelot produces lubricant from one of his pockets and it takes everything in him not to laugh at the dumbstruck look on Kaz's face, even as his heart clenches painfully.

 

It's just like him, though, because he's nothing if not prepared.

 

"You're insane," Miller says, not even trying to keep the surprise off of his face. It's getting to that point, the one where he's too helplessly turned on to keep up the mask of the Commander who feels nothing but lust for revenge.

 

"The best people usually are," He says, simply. unbuttoning his shirt and letting it fall to the ground, seemingly uncaring that a vulnerable part of him is exposed. He has no shame, truly.

 

Truth be told, he does remind Kaz of the Cheshire Cat, wide smile and cat-like eyes roaming Miller's body unabashedly.

 

He gestures with his hand for the blond to roll over, and Kaz acquiesces his demand, feeling a bit like a dog rolling over for his master. It's stupid to think that, because Miller belongs to no one, obeys nobody's commands.

 

Or, at least, he never used to.

 

Ocelot gingerly sets one knee on the bed, one on the floor, a lubricated finger pressing into Kaz, and it's so cold he has to fight to not clench, but he grits his teeth and grants him entrance.

 

"You're always so welcoming to my fingers, Miller. Pity you're so different outside of bed," Ocelot muses, finger poking and prodding, just avoiding the place Miller wants it to be.

 

"You're-" Kaz pauses to gasp when the aforementioned finger gets to the outskirts of his prostate, "-such a fucking asshole," Kaz grits, hating how Ocelot can manipulate his body so easily, the gentle strokes of his other hand on his lower back convincing his body to mold into the bed.

 

"Oh, you flatter me," Comes his smooth reply, a second finger joining the first, the stretch burning for a moment before subsiding. Just as Miller begins to relax, the fingers move expertly, assaulting his insides and he can't help but jerk suddenly, a soft cry escaping his lips and _fuck_ , he feels every nerve end come to life and he's aware of his pulse in every part of his body.

 

Miller can't see the small smile of satisfaction bloom on the Russian's face, but it's there.

 

This is the difficult part for Ocelot. Not the fingering Kaz, but ignoring that his dick is hard as hell and his body is yelling to fuck him, to ravage him and to make him see stars, no, scratch that, to see goddamn galaxies.

 

He's so beautiful like this, brain vs. body, brain fighting to keep his dignity and not respond and to be stronger than this, but his body, oh, his body is winning the battle, hand gripping the sheets and a bead of blood on his lip from how hard he's biting, eyes lidded but still fighting to stay open

 

"How's this, Miller?" Ocelot says, trying for oblivious but coming out huskier than intended, lust tinting his vision and distorting his thoughts, the blood in his head roaring.

 

"It's- _oh God_ \- it's good," Miller babbles, sex-drunk already and he hasn't even got a dick in him yet.

 

A sigh leaves Ocelot's lips without his permission, but maybe it's okay and maybe he can let instinct take the reins, just for a few minutes, that's it, _it'll be fine_.

 

"You know, Miller, I thought of you all day," Ocelot prompts, voice low and dangerous, and it makes Kaz have to close his eyes for a second, because he's be a damned liar if he said Ocelot's stupid voice didn't do things to him, that he didn't think of it whispering in his ear when he couldn't sleep at night. He was the devil on his shoulder, the finger that beckoned him towards sin.

 

A third finger finds its way in, the burn no longer noticeable to Kaz, who's low whimpers and groans are becoming increasingly louder as time goes on.

 

"Ngh, yeah?" Kaz murmurs, letting the other man roll him over, putting his fingers back inside Kaz before he has the chance to even miss them, but now the steely gray in Ocelot's eyes is just a sliver, eaten up by the dilated pupils, animalistic.

 

"I was just waiting, waiting all day for this. It was so hard to do paperwork when I was thinking about being inside you and thinking about the way it sounds when you scream my name," He pauses, twisting his fingers so Kaz chokes on a moan, bleary-eyed and staring at Ocelot, an open book for him to see.

 

"Yeah, and those noises, too. Those pretty little moans you make. I had to leave while boss was hunting for that intel to get off, I kept looking at your mouth and how good it looks around my cock. You should stop biting pens, it's distracting, y'know."

 

Kaz growls, opting to use his hand to yank Ocelot's hair hard, pulling him down into a kiss, rough and they knock teeth but neither of them care.

 

Ocelot is kind enough to let Kaz dominate the kiss, fucking his mouth with his tongue, taking as much of him as he can and Ocelot lets him and lets him bite his lip until their tongues both taste vaguely metallic.

 

Surprisingly, Kaz pulls away, looking at him with desire and allure and Ocelot tells himself his heart skips a beat because he's really horny but fuck, he's disheveled and covered in love bites and his lips are swollen, he's a mess.

 

But goddamn, he's never looked better to Ocelot.

 

"I swear to God, Adam, if you don't fuck me right now, I'll kick your ass," Miller says, hoarse, but getting the point across.

 

Something snaps in the Russian, and he can't wait, he can't tease anymore, it's too much for him to handle. He's so riled up, his thoughts are fragments in different languages, too wound up to differentiate them.

 

Ocelot unzips his pants and rips them and his underwear off at the same time, pouncing on Miller, pinning him to the bed with all of his weight, eyes locked on him and Miller won't look away, no, he can't, even if he wanted to. He's weighted to the bed, heart pounding so hard he can hear it in his head, Ocelot is gonna be the fucking death of him, he can't think, he can barely breathe-

 

"Oh, _Kaz,_ you're not gonna be able to sit without thinking of who you belong to."

 

Ocelot's unsure where that came from, he wasn't aware Miller even belonged to him, but right now, he can't hear the part of his mind that reminds him they're not supposed to do this, he's supposed to hate Miller and they're meant to be cat and dog, and that freaks him out a little but when he looks at him like that, how is he supposed to resist?

 

He understands what led Eve to the tree of knowledge, he understands temptation and if he could think rationally he'd be so pissed at himself for being so stupid, for letting his wants become needs and for letting work become pleasure but it's mutually beneficial, they both want it, so what's wrong with it?

 

"I don't belong to anyone," Kaz says, voice breaking as Ocelot slams into him for all he's worth and sure, it hurts some, but pleasure outweighs the pain and oh, Ocelot's talking to him, he's gotta pay attention better-

 

"You can think what you like, but right now I'm fucking you and I'm pretty damn sure you love this, don't you, Miller?" He grits his teeth, picking up the pace, biting Miller's shoulder hard enough to leave teeth mark, little signs that he has been there, he's claimed him and if a recruit or even Snake looked hard enough they'd see that.

 

" _Ocelot,_ " He says, brokenly, clutching onto his shoulder needily and it would be cute if it weren't so fucking sexy.

 

"So good, Miller, you're so good," Ocelot praises, aiming his thrusts at that particular spot, mind foggy and vision blurry but he's focused on the tight heat of Kaz and the nails digging into the skin of his shoulder, moans ringing in his ears, a siren's song to him, lulling him farther and farther under Miller's spell.

 

Miller clenches himself around the Russian's cock, and an involuntary groan falls from Ocelot's mouth, surprising himself as bright lights burst from behind his eyelids and God, Kaz is so _filthy_ , he knows what he's doing, Jesus Christ.

 

"Oh, so now you're gonna play _dirty_?" Ocelot murmurs, more into his neck than into his ears, but the blond hears it nonetheless.

 

Kaz just full-blown grins at him, full of watered-down spite. Maybe this is a form of revenge for the times Ocelot has made rude comments or done thinks just to push his buttons, but he doesn't know, and he doesn't care. If this is punishment, he'll mess with him every waking moment if it leads to this.

 

"I've _been_ playing dirty, Ocelot."

 

"Naughty," Ocelot hides his smile in Kaz's throat, sucking a very visible mark there, a particularly hard thrust coaxing a loud whimper out of the blond's lips, and in turn, he receives a hair-pull, but it just spurs the Russian on even more.

 

"You're- _uh_ -you're the worst," Miller grits out, just as a hand leaves his hip in favor of his neglected cock, a stroke making a bead of precum drip down and it's one of the first times Ocelot's mouth actually waters after seeing a dick. Sucking dick was never his favorite, but Kaz is a different story.

 

"I know," Ocelot says, kissing Miller's jaw before he can catch himself and _what the fuck was that_.

 

He picks up speed to make up for the oddly affectionate gesture, stroking Miller's cock at the same time, causing Miller to begin babbling unintelligibly.

 

"Fuck _,_ _Adam_ ," Kaz cries, and it's really not Ocelot's fault that his hips stutter and that just gets to him, Kaz saying his name, it's too intimate but it turns him on and he doesn't _get it._

 

Miller is sin incarnate, blasphemies spilling from his mouth and he's so beautiful it's painful, he's so _close_ , fuck.

 

"Look at me," Is all Ocelot says, and Kaz opens his eyes to look at him, far too innocent and fond for what they're doing and Ocelot's cock _throbs_ , and Kaz notices, _of course_ he notices, and there's a glint in his eye, but Ocelot is so close and he's not coming first, he's _not_.

 

"-'M close," Kaz mumbles and Ocelot internally breathes a sigh of relief, hips and hand moving at a relentless pace, staring intently into the other man's cloudy eyes.

 

"Come for me, _Kazuhira_."

 

Kaz lets out a strangled sound, coming hard at the sound of his name, painting stripes across his chest and Ocelot's hand and the look on his face, _God_ , Ocelot comes immediately after, a first for him, and he groans, low, riding out the aftershocks of their orgasms.

 

He's dizzy for a moment, and when he comes back to it, Miller is looking at him, amused.

 

"Tire you out, Ocelot?" Ocelot grimaces, sliding out of him, trying to ignore the wince Kaz gives.

 

"Sure, Miller," Ocelot says, familiar banter coming back to them and normality fills the room.

 

"Your shower's better than mine, so I'm using it," Kaz says, stumbling to the bathroom, pretending his ass isn't as sore as it is.

 

"You fucking- it's my shower, I should go first," Ocelot complains, lacking the authority his tone would usually have, due to being thoroughly exhausted from their wild romp.

 

"Or- you could join me," Miller says, with a wink, and Ocelot really wishes he had the willpower to say no, but his body is moving before he could utter the syllable.

 

"Fine, but only because you're in my shower."

 

(Kaz isn't convinced, either.)

 

 

 

 


End file.
